


[Podfic] Xanadu in Three Acts

by jellyfishfire



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: This isn't the last time he sees Shepard.





	[Podfic] Xanadu in Three Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Xanadu in Three Acts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686098) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> Mega thanks to jibrailis for both writing this and having blanket permission. This fic absolutely destroyed me, so natch, I really wanted to record it :p For anyone else who still likes to poke at that particular post-ME3 Feels hangover, well, I don't wanna say this will be the cure you want, but it's oddly soothing.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1q68ocV2CwTF91YxCse1aJab9__s4o-Gx) (34 MB)


End file.
